Dating My Son
by LuckySleven
Summary: Ging rubbed his temples irritably at the circle of 'candidates' that wanted to date his son; he'd known the silver haired boy was his friend and the jester looking guy was a freak but what of Pariston and the man with the cross shaped tattoo on his forehead? How did Gon get into these messes?


Hey everyone and welcome to my very first HunterxHunter story! I just finished the 2011 anime and in the middle of studying I decided to detour a bit and write this. The beginning is similar to a story I'm currently writing for Fullmetal Alchemist as well but I decided to just sort of deviate for a bit. I hope you all enjoy this. Now just some warning, this story will be raunchy and the characters a bit OC but just a lot of fun, with some yaoi as well.

Summary: Ging rubbed his temples irritably at the circle of 'candidates' that wanted to date his son; he'd known the silver haired boy was his friend and the jester looking guy was a freak but what of Pariston and the man with the cross shaped on his forehead? How did Gon get into these messes!?

Pairings: Mainly Killua x Gon, Hisoka x Gon and implied Pariston x Ging

Disclaimer: If I owned HunterxHunter it sure as hell wouldn't be on hiatus I tell you what!

xXx

Ging rubbed his temples irritably at the circle of 'candidates' that wanted to date his son; he'd known the silver haired boy was his friend and the jester looking guy was a freak but what of Pariston and the man with the cross shaped on his forehead? Then there was the slim, pale man with the long black hair and expressionless eyes that sat next to, if he remembered correctly, Killua. How did Gon get into these messes!? His son, who was seated right next to him like a good boy, was holding onto his father's sleeve. Kite had been kind enough to lend them this living room in which they could settle this once and for all.

"Well Ging, I don't mean to boast but I do believe that I would be the best man for your son. Not only am I a triple star hunter, I _was_ the former chairman's second hand man. I'm a member of the Zodiacs and I even have my own fan club. I'm always quite easy on the eyes and I always wear suits in which, I look confident and fabulous in." Pariston gloated, his sparkles nearly overflowing the room, almost suffocating the young man with the strange forehead tattoo and short slicked back hair.

Killua rolled his eyes and Hisoka narrowed his. The long haired man as expressionless as ever tilted his head in the direction of Pariston.

"That's nothing," the man with the slick back hair began, flashing his own toothy smile at Ging, "Not only did my band of thieves and I whip out the entire Kurta clan and sell their eyeballs for an excruciatingly high price, I single handedly formed the Phantom Troupe, who has a class A bounty on its head. I could steal anything your son desires and I also look great in a suit."

"Gon doesn't care about that," Killua yelled at the two men sitting across from him. "He wouldn't date some old man that was going after his dad and he definitely wouldn't date the guy that killed his best friend's clan!"

"Brother please, you'll get wrinkles if you keep your face scrunched up like that." The long haired man told Killua.

"Don't touch me, why are you here anyway _Illumi-oni-chan_?!" Killua mocked, "Whatever it doesn't matter, I've known Gon the longest! I've been with him through everything I was even there when he was at the hospital! I would do anything for your son and I _have_."

Illumi shrugged, "I was done with my mission and happened to be passing by when you throw your ice cream at Chrollo at Robins Baskin."

Ging's brown eyes looked over at cool blue ones, which vibrated with determination yet Illumi's face hadn't changed at all. It was a bit unnerving, how were these two related?

"I pushed Gon to be the very best he could be? Why I dare say if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be half the sexy little hunter he is today." Hisoka stated calmly, one heeled foot patiently tapping on the wooden floor. "There has always been tension of the sexual kind between him and I, and as your future son in law it's my job to make sure he reaches his full _potential_."

"Alright, alright that's enough…!" Ging visibly shivered at the word potential, which he never thought could have a sexual connotation.

"So let's get this straight; Pariston you only want to date my son because-"

"He's the second best thing to you my dear Ging! But I promise to make the most out of it _unless_ you would like to date me yourself." Pariston's charm went from zero to one hundred very quick.

"No to both you scum and you!" He pointed to Hisoka, "You tried sneaking my son's shower and snuck into mine on accident instead!"

Hisoka rubbed his slightly swollen cheek. "Yes. You hit very hard and I never did get an apology for it."

Ging almost stammered at the red headed man's boldness. "I'm not apologizing for anything you dumbass! How old are you anyway!?"

"Hehehe I didn't know you did that Ging, that's really funny! But why would Hisoka want to shower with me?" Gon asked obliviously, scratching the soft spikes on his head.

Hisoka's face lit up, "Oh Gon, I most certainly can tell you why but I would much rather show-"

"If you finish that sentence I will kill you." Ging said, attempting to rub a headache that was certain to be painful later.

"It's actually not that bad; I'll have you know that Gon _and_ Killua have seen me naked. There certainly weren't any complaints about that."

Again Ging shivered internally, "Yeah so have I…."

Killua looked back and forth from his large eyed brother to the mad red head. "Really aniki, you'll flip out when anyone tries to hurt me but you won't do a thing if some bat shit clown reveals himself in front of me?"

Illumi shrugged again, "It wasn't like he was trying to kill you and you could've easily turned away."

Killua pouted in his seat, mumbling something that sounded like 'screwed up family' under his breath.

"I would give your son love on and off of the battle field." Hisoka chimed in.

"Will you just shut the hell up before I strangle you with my scarf!?" Ging had to wonder what the world was coming to.

"I'm not all that bad, Chrollo was trying to kidnap your son." Hisoka mentioned nonchalantly.

Chrollo smiled, as if he had never done anything wrong in the world. "I wasn't trying to kidnap, I simply said that Ging told me to tell him to come with me. I was going to take him out for great time and convince Gon to convince you to give me access to King Tutepatra's (A/N did you all catch that lol) treasure."

"So you're extorting my son?" Ging asked annoyed.

"I wouldn't say extorting, more like borrowing. Regardless of anything I'm actually quite qualified to be your son's boyfriend. He can help me steal items beyond all our imaginations and I can be the perfect boyfriend- I'm handsome, I have tattoos and if the authorities ever try and track me down they won't find a thing on me since there are no records of me anywhere. " Chrollo still had on his signature smile. "And if we are talking about bedroom activities you can ask some of the other troupe members, I'm quite good at what I do."

"I _really_ did not need to know that." Killua shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Pariston scoffed, "Well I am a gentleman and would never talk about such things in front of a respected, potential lover."

Illumi said nothing, having pulled out a random nail file out of nowhere and was focused on manicuring himself.

"Gon has seen how well-endowed I am, what more proof does he need?" Hisoka commented smugly earning him a dirty glare from Killua.

"OH yeah you painted freak? Well I've showered with him _in_ his own home beat that!" Killua stood up, smirking when everyone with the exception of Gon gasped.

"Well it's true, he even scrubbed my back!" Gon announced innocently but was suddenly confused when almost everyone's eyes widened.

Pariston couldn't help but laugh, "Ah yes, the heat of being young! Why Ging, do you remember once after Netero finished his meeting we had a little _meeting_ of our own in the broom closet?"

At this Ging flustered bright red, glaring daggers at the blonde man. But before he could say anything a completely new conversation erupted.

"How funny, I remember at the York New auction our team mate Machi had found Shalnark and I in the janitorial closet!"

Chrollo was just as insanely charming as Pariston, he couldn't even stand him just like the Rat. If Pariston had a weirder sense of fashion and black hair this would've been his twin. But it didn't end there oh no, everyone, with the exception of a confused Gon began to yell random, lewd stories to each other or other irrelevant things.

"Why one time when Ging and I were younger we had climbed to the top of the World Tree and we had a beautiful view when we both just went at it-"

"Poor Machi had caught Shalnark on his knees-"

"And in my dream Gon and I were back at Greed Island and we were both naked-"

"Honestly aniki, how did you and Hisoka become friends!?"

"Perhaps I should've kept walking when I saw you had launched that ice cream cone at Chrollo, but then again I did need to check up on you little brother."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ging yelled and sighed taking a seat down when he had everyone's attention. He looked at his son who beamed happily at him.

 _I hate to say this but how has my brat gotten this far without any of these creeps… you know what, I'd rather just thank the gods and not think about it…_ The double star hunter thought to himself. But he had to admit, since he'd seen his son again his fondness grew every day for the miniature him. He may not have been there in some of the most important parts of his life but he'd be damned if he wouldn't grab his son and Killua and ran away from all these demented adults.

"Dad, what are they talking about?"

The moment Gon's first word reached hi, he could feel that small shock of foreign emotion surge. It reminded him of when Gon was still a small child, his tiny hand squeezing onto Ging's rough ones.

 _Dada…._ He could remember big eyes on his toddler son looking back at him as if he was the entire world. Even if Ging wasn't there he would always protect Gon.

Suddenly Ging had an idea and he smirked, turning back to everyone else. "I believe it is Gon's decision to make-"

Everyone, Pariston hoping it would be Ging wanting to go with him, looked at the stalky man. Ging's grin grew smug as he let his next words make everyone frown. "Is what I would say if I was any other father, but I'm Ging Freecss and I do whatever I want."

Ging turned back to his son, that same look of seeing his father as the world hadn't faltered at all through the years. "Gon let's go get ice cream or whatever you kids eat now these days."

Gon's face lit up like a Ferris wheel at night as he bounced off the couch without a second thought. "Okay dad, let's go! I'll talk with you later Killua!"

As they walked alongside, Ging made a mental note to change all the locks to the house lest Hisoka should get in again.

 **END**


End file.
